Totally Spies episode 166 REvenge of the Undumpable
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor head towards Thailand to stop a man to use some jewels to control a rock golem to destroy every woman on Earth. During the Mission Victor's Mom Violet tag along to watch her son in action and it turns out that the man who is steeling the jewels to control the golem was the same man who dumped Violet.


Totally Spies episode 166 Revenge of the Undumpable

FADE IN

EXT. THAILAND ANICENT TEMPLE EVENING

At an ancient temple in Thailand, a WISE OLD MAN, with grey hair in an orange bath robe was taking pictures of the ancient temple in the moon light.

The old man then walk down the steps of the temple and walk down the path. In the bushes a MAN with long blonde hair was watching him.

MAN

Good he's gone.

CUT TO

INT. THAILAND ANICENT TEMPLE

The Man came into the temple and ran into the center of it. He then came up to a glass case with a scroll inside of it. He smashes the glass case open and took the scroll.

MAN

This will take very long, but luckily I have help.

FADE TO

EXT. SPIES PENTHOUSE PADIO DAYTIME SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

At the spies' penthouse, the spies walk up the penthouse steps holding shopping bags.

CLOVER

Now let's check if we have everything. Some drinks.

ALEX

Check

CLOVER

Popcorn

SAM

Check.

CLOVER

Those romantic movies.

SAM

Check

CLOVER

Prefect it's good time for tonight's movie night.

The Spies cheer and go into the penthouse.

CUT TO

INT. THE SPIES PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM

The Spies came into the living room and see that Victor is here and doing his homework. And Rex and Oinky playing tug a war.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Girls.

CLOVER

Victor, why are you doing here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'm just doing my homework, is that a crime?

ALEX

Unless you're getting a bad grade.

SAM

Do you suppose to be at your own place?

CLOVER

By the way where do you go while your mom is in rehab?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I room with Dean at his place.

SAM

Well do you have to go to his place?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

He won't be home tile 7:00 tonight. And he is taking Stacy on a date tonight.

CLOVER

Ah lucky.

SAM

Victor we are having a girl's night in tonight and that means time to ourselves.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry but Dean won't be back on his date with Stacy until 10 tonight, so looks like I am staying with you girls tonight.

CLOVER

What ugh.

ALEX

What happens if we come to your house unannounced?

DISVOLE TO

INT. VICTOR VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM FANTASY

In a fantasy Victor came into the room wearing his backpack and see the spies are sitting in the great room.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'll be ok with it.

RETURN TO SCENE

SAM

Alright Victor you can stay, but you can watch a movie in my room while we watch our movies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright, oh speaking of rooms I found a toy in your room Clover.

CLOVER

What it's nothing?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's a long pink toy that vibrates.

CLOVER

It's nothing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How do you play with it?

CLOVER

For the last time it's nothing.

Suddenly the Spies, Victor and Rex all gotten WOOHPED.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JERRY'S OFFICE

The Spies, Victor and Rex all arrive in Jerry's office with Victor landed on Clover face first in your breast.

CLOVER

Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry.

JERRY

Hello Spies, I hope you had a good day.

ALEX

We did until Victor came into our penthouse unannounced.

CLOVER

Jerry do you have another person to watch Victor?

JERRY

Not at the moment, so Victor will be with you 24/7.

Clover was disappointed.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So Jerry do you have a mission for us today?

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

JERRY

Of course and you're mother will be joining the mission?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Really

THE SPIES

What

Violet Vanderfleet landed from tube and landed onto the coach.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh hello my sweet little flower.

Victor hugs his mother and the spies go into their fighting stances.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls it's just my mother.

SAM

Well sometime looks can be dissaving.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Girls, girls please that is all in the past.

JERRY

For being part in rehab, he therapist wanted her to come along to watch her son in action how he does during a mission.

CLOVER

Alright she'll come but we have our eyes on you.

Violet started to kiss Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

MOM you're embarrassing me in front of the spies and Jerry.

CLOVER

Oh no it's ok we get that a lot.

Clover took a picture from her phone

JERRY

Anyway to the mission. In Thailand there are missing jewels from an ancient temple.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey that is where my grandfather retire.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

How about after the mission we could go see him.

SAM

But what does the baddy want to do with the jewels.

JERRY

I don't know, but I want you to find out. And now here are some gadgets to help you.

The Spies and Victor caught their gadgets from the ceiling.

JERRY

Today you'll be needing the Any Ancient Temple Map a tablet that has a map of every ancient temple in the world, the Quickly Teleportation Wrist Watch, and the Baddy Sucking Vacuum. And for you Victor you need the Missile Launching Back Pack, the Icy Cold Freezing Water Gun, the Rocket Pogo stick and the Camouflage Hoodie.

ALEX

Hey how come Victor gets the most gadgets?

JERRY

Because his mother is here to watch him in action.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh by the way Victor you need this just in case.

Violet give Victor a peach seed.

CLOVER

A peach seed.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh this isn't a normal peach seed but a seed that contents something big.

Jerry press a button on his desk making the Spies, Victor, Violet and Rex suck up through the ceiling.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP JET OVER THE PACIFIC MOVING MOMENTS LATER

In the WOOHP Jet Sam and Clover are flying the jet with Alex in the back with Victor, Violet and Rex in Violet's lap.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

So how much do you miss me?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom I saw you 2 weeks ago I didn't miss you at all.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I wonder how many birthday tickles I miss giving you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom I am too old for those

Violet started to tickle Victor and he started to laugh.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom please stop it.

SAM

Well this is sweet a rehabilitated baddy with her son.

CLOVER

Things like this, nothing could spoil the moment.

ALEX

Hey I have a question for you Violet, whose Victor's dad.

Violet made a mad face and Alex looks nerves.

CLOVER

Great way to spoil the moment.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

He was a guy named Carlos, nice guy but it didn't work between us.

ALEX

Well, now we know.

FADE TO

INT. THAILAND FANCY RESTAURANT EVENING LATER

In the fancy restaurant the spies and Violet are wearing fancy dresses while Victor was wearing a tuxedo serving drinks. He came up to the spies and his mother sitting at a table.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

So you put my little flower in disguise serving drinks huh.

ALEX

What its Jerry's idea, if you want to get mad be mad at him.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh I am not mad, I think it's handsome what is next a little sailor costume for him.

Victor started to blush.

THE AUCTIONEER

Alright everyone we shall serve you dinner in a moment but now it's time for tonight's occasion. Tonight we will be occasioning the rare jewels of Thailand.

The Auctioneer pull the cloth off from the glass case reveling the jewels of Thailand. The people odd. Suddenly Ninjas came down from the ceiling and landed onto the ground. People started to flee and ran out from the restaurant. Rex came out from Violet's purse and eat some floor food.

ALEX

Why is it always ninjas?

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I want to take care of this.

CLOVER

Alright with the boy with the most gadgets.

Victor Vanderfleet wipe out his vines from his wrist and wipe them at the ninjas knocking 2 of them into the tables.

5 ninjas took out their swords and swings them at Victor. Victor dodges all of the sword swings and shoot out leaves from his hands at 2 of the ninjas and push them away from him and sending the ninjas crashing through the windows.

SAM

Do you think we could help him?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

You don't have plant powers, nor rapid reflexes let's just relax and watch the show.

The Ninjas throw their throwing stars at Victor. Victor levitated a wooden table out in front of him shielding himself from the throwing stars. He throws the table at the 3 ninjas knocking them to the ground.

3 of the ninjas took out their Bo staffs and twirl them. Victor levitated the Bo staffs up into the air while the ninjas at holding onto them. Victor slam the ninjas onto the floor. Suddenly 3 ninjas came up behind Victor. Victor wipe his vines at the ninjas hitting them sending them flying off from the ground and crashes through the window.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Don't forget the ones on the left sweetie.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom don't embarrass me in front of the ninjas.

The 3 ninjas started to laugh at Victor. Victor levitated a table in the air and smacks it at the ninjas knocking them to the floor. Suddenly more ninjas came down from the ceiling and fired arrows right at Victor.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the arrows in midair and fire them back at the ninjas pinning them against the wall. The Ninjas took out their swords and swing them right at Victor. Victor dodges all of the sword swings

Victor levitated some wooden planks off from the floor and throw them at the ninjas pilling them against the wall.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright who's next?

The Ninjas all ran out of the restaurant in fear.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They are getting away.

CLOVER

Not for long, Quick Teleportation Wrist Watch do you thing.

Clover activated the wrist watch making them teleport out from the restaurant.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSIDE OF RESTAURANT ENTRANCE

The Spies, Victor, Violet and Rex teleported outside of the restaurant and the ninjas came outside.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I got to say that is one great gadget that Harry has.

SAM

Actually it's Jerry and thank you.

ALEX

Speaking of gadgets let's see how the Baddy Sucking Vacuum does.

Alex suck the hair on Clover's head pulling Clover's head into the vacuum.

CLOVER

Alex!

Clover pulls her head out from the vacuum causing her hair to be spiky. Victor started to laugh

ALEX

Opis

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright that is the funniest thing that I see scene with you girls.

Alex suck the ninjas into the vacuum filling the vacuum bag with the ninjas.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Now we have the ninjas in the vacuum, now what?

SAM

Interrogate them.

Alex zip open the bag and the ninja's fallout from the bag. Victor grab one of the ninjas and pull him up to himself.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Who do you work for?

The ninja past out and fall onto Victor.

CLOVER

I don't think that's working.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I got an idea.

The ninja woke up and his head is near Rex's giant mouth. The ninja is scared.

VICTORVANDERFLEET

Tell us who you work for or my lizard is going to bite your head off.

THE NINNJA

Alright, alright I'll tell you, I work for this man named Romain Roman, he wanted the jewel to activate an ancient weapon.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Romain Roman, that name.

SAM

What do you mean by that?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Like I know a person by that name.

ALEX

Well we have to know back at the safe house.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Rex get rid of this fool.

Rex grabbed the ninja by his mouth and fling him into the air.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SAFE HOUSE THAILAND GREAT ROOM EVENING LATER

In the WOOHP Safe house Victor and Rex are sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching Star Scouts.

On the TV, the Star scout master was captured by a giant rock monster while the star scouts stand their ground.

KYLE

Oh no, Star Scout Master Jax is captured by the planet's boulder monster.

GLEN

We have to save him.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Star Scouts quick do something.

TYLER

Just hang in there master

Glen throws a rock at the boulder monster's head.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Do something better.

In the great room the spies and Violet are searching for Romain Roman on the compowered.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Anything Pam?

SAM

It's Sam and I think I got something.

A profile of Romain Roman pop up on her compowered. Violet was surprised and shocked.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's time.

ALEX

What do you mean by that Violet?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I mean that was the same guy who dumped me. Oh I can't want to get my revenge on that fool I am so going to rip his head.

Victor leaped onto the counter and looked worried.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom please relax, please don't go all psycho again remember your breathing.

Violet took a deep breath in and breathe it out.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I'm sorry sweetie, sorry that I scared you, but I am very upset about this man that I know of.

CLOVER

So why did he dump you in the first place?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

His name was Romain Roman, also known as the Undumpable, he is the most amazing man in all of Miami he got all of the ladies including me, but he dumped me because I wasn't his type of woman, he is only interest in the woman who don't have any careers and who are dumb. His signature move is a hair flip, smile and a wink that gets all of the ladies destracted.

ALEX

So that is how you go all psycho and try to kill all of the men in the world with your poison flowers.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Please don't say that, that was all in the past.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Don't scare my sweet flower Alice.

ALEX

It's Alex.

SAM

So the question is why the jewels?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Perhaps he wants to us them to get revenge because he was dumped.

CLOVER

You might be onto something Victor.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Rover's right.

CLOVER

It's Clover.

SAM

We have no time to lose we have to find him.

Suddenly the microwave dinged. Violet opened the microwave door and took the pizza out from the microwave.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Not until my sweet little flower has some dinner.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh sweet your homemade pizza, thanks mom.

FADE TO

EXT. ANCIENT TEMPLE THAILAND EVENING

The Spies, Victor and Violet arrived at the temple. Sam took out the tablet and turns it on.

SAM

We are here at the temple.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My grandpa go here to take pictures of the temple, which is the least visited temple of all of Thailand no one has visited this place in a while.

CLOVER

Expect a baddy.

CUT TO

INT. ANICENT TEMPLE

The Spies, Victor and Violet go into the temple. The walk into the middle of the temple.

SAM

According to the tablet, there is a trap door right under our feet.

ALEX

Well that is covenant.

CLOVER

The people who built this temple are so lazy.

The Spies, Victor and Violet came down the trap door.

CUT TO

INT. ANICENT TEMPLE TRAP HOLE.

The Spies, Victor and Violet go down the trap door and into a paddle.

ROMAIN ROMAN (O.S)

So an ex "girlfriend" of mine has come over here to ask me to take her back.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Is that?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes Romain

Romain Roman 6 0'3 handsome, has long blonde hair and blue eyes came out from the shadows over the edge of the trap hole. He flip his hair, smile and wink at the Spies, Victor and Violet. The Spies oohed at him while Violet closed her eyes and covered Victor's eyes.

CLOVER

Wait why are we doing here again?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So I have to ask why are you doing here?

ROMAIN ROMAN

I'll tell you kid, ever since I was the most handsome guy in Miami I got all of the ladies. Until one day I got dumped by a smarty pants blonde who was a dentist.

ALEX

You got that right Victor, Romain got dumped.

ROMAIN ROMAN

You're right, I started to feel something hurt inside of me.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes that's called heartbreak everyone goes through it.

ROMAIN ROMAN

Of course you did, but me never, so I shall use the jewels of Thailand to awaken the golem from this temple and use it' to destroy every woman and stand up to all of the other heartbroken men in the world.

SAM

Huh sounds like you when we first met you.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh please I wasn't that evil

THE SPIES

You think.

ROMAIN ROMAN

And now you excuses me I got a golem to awake, have a nice swim. Ahahahahahahahahaha

Romain Roman go out from the edge of the trap hole. Suddenly water started to fill up the trap hole. The Spies look worried.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's ok Victor mommy's here.

CLOVER

I wish we have a gadget to get us out of here.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good thing I got plenty.

ALEX

Say to the kid with the most gadgets.

Victor uses the Icy Cold Freezing Water Gun to freeze the water. He fires missils from the Missile Launching Backpack to break a hole in the ceiling. He took out the Rocket Pogo Stick from the backpack. The Spies and Violet grabbed hold of Victor and the rocketed out though the whole.

CUT TO

EXT. JUNGLES OF THAILAND EVENING

The Spies, Victor and Violet came out from the hole and landed onto the ground. Suddenly the Old Wise Man came out from the bushes.

OLD WISE MAN

Oh look who we have here.

SAM

Do we know you?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Grandpa.

THE SPIES

Grandpa

Victor hugs his grandfather.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Hey daddy.

VICTOR'S GRANDPA

When I first see you, you're so small now you are big.

SAM

I am sorry to spoil this reunion but we have a baddy to stop.

VICTOR'S GRANDPA

You mean Romain, he always to have an interest into these ancient things of Asia.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. In the distance the golem came out from the ground.

CLOVER

Looks like we know what those jewels are for.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor it's time

Victor took out the big seed from his pocket and uses his powers to grow the seed into a giant fighting robot.

ALEX

OK what is that and how do you fit that in a seed?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's called the Roboto- Giantia-Massiva.

Victor leap into the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva and take control of it. Victor uses his plant powers to control of the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva movement.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's time to punch a pretty guy in the face.

Victor move the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva right towards the rock golem that Romain Roman is controlling. The Roboto-Giantia-Massiva that Victor is control punches the rock golem in the face causing it to stumble backwards.

ROMAIN ROMAN

Hey what gives you suppose be drowning.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We came out to get some air and to kick your butt, with this robot that my mom made for me.

ROMAIN ROMAN

Bring it kid.

The rock golem throws a punch at the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva. The wooden robot blocks the punch and throws a counter punch. The Roboto-Giantia-Massiva fires arrows from its arms that Victor is controlling directly at the rock golem. The Rock golem throws a punch at the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva. The Roboto-Giantia-Massiva that Victor is control dodges the golem punch and he tackle the rock golem onto the ground.

The Spies go into the rock golem that Romain Roman was in.

CUT TO

INT. ROCK GOLEM'S HEAD

The Spies came into the rock golem's head that Romain Roman was in.

SAM

Romain surrender now.

Romain Roman does his signature move on the spies. The spies all go gaga for his move. Romain throws punches at the spies knocking them out from the golem. Suddenly the golem move up into the air.

CUT TO

EXT. JUNGLES OF THAILAND

The Roboto-Giantia-Massiva that Victor is controlling lifted the rock golem that Romain is controlling into the air and throws it onto the ground. The Rock Golem got up off from the ground and tackle the Roboto-Giantia-Massiva onto the ground.

CUT TO

INT. ROCK GOLEM'S HEAD

ROMAIN ROMAN

You're finish kid, first you then your mom.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Don't you dare do that?

ROMAIN ROMAN

Hey where are you kid.

Victor appeared out of nowhere wearing Camouflage Hoodie and tackled Romain onto the floor. Victor then throws punches right at Romain Roman. Romain pushes Victor off from him and throw him out from the rock golem.

ROMAIN ROMAN

I am stronger then you kid, I am going to take you down.

Suddenly Romain's body gotten wrapped in roots and the entire rock golem cockpit is being covered in roots.

ROMAIN ROMAN

Hey what is going on?

The Rock Golem started to move and the roots took out the jewels that are controlling the golem out from the head.

CUT TO

EXT. JUNGLE OF THAILAND

The roots lifted up the rock golem that Romain was in into the air. Victor has his hands in the air controlling the roots. The Spies, Violet and Victor's grandpa came beside Victor.

ROMAIN ROMAN

Help, stop this please.

The plants all wrap around the rock golem and some grown out from the rock golem.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Never mess with a Vanderfleet, if you do you get the roots and I hope that your pretty face won't ever forget it.

Victor form his hands into dragon claws and uses his plant powers to crash the rock golem into pieces and the pieces all fall onto the ground. The smoke cleared and Romain was dizzy from the destroyed golem.

FADE TO

EXT. JUNGLES OF THAILAND EVENING MOMENTS LATER

Moments later the other WOOHP agents came and pulled out Romain out from the debris of the destroyed golem and dragged him over to Violet.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Romain.

ROMAIN ROMAN

Violet I am so sorry about this, trying to destroy you and your son and along with all of the other women in the world, would you ever forgive me.

Violet then look at her son. Victor smiles and Violet.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I am sorry Romain, but I will never forgive you for this, after my experiences being evil that being evil takes away the people you love that includes my son, and we should meet other people.

The WOOHP agents took Romain Roman away into the helicopter.

ROMAIN ROMAN

I suppose to be Undumpable.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well Mr. Undumpable consider yourself dumped.

Violet kiss and hugged her son.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh mom.

FADE TO

INT. SPIES' PENTHOUSE MORNING SUNRISE THE NEXT DAY

The Spies came into the living room wearing with pajamas to get ready for the day.

ALEX

Ahh, what a wonderful spy.

SAM

After a mission like that we diverse it.

CLOVER

And with Victor back and Dean's this morning won't be ruined.

SAM

Um think again look.

The Spies sees Victor and Rex sleeping on the couch.

CLOVER

Victor you're here again.

ALEX

Clover please don't get upset about him being here he is just a little kid.

CLOVER

I don't care, I want Victor out of here now.

VICTOR'S GRANDPA

Shhhhh. Please don't wake up my son he had a long day yesterday.

Victor's grandpa came in with a tray of tea.

CLOVER

You're here too.

VICTOR'S GRANDPA

You should a appreciate that my grandson is part of your team, without meeting him my daughter won't be a companion of yours, and here my daughter wants you to give you this.

Victor's grandpa gave the spies a note.

SAM

(reading the note)

Thank you for taking care of my little flower, Violet. P.S you girls aren't that bad after all.

ALEX

He's right without Victor, Violet won't be rehabilitated.

CLOVER

And with Victor being a pain sometimes he can be very helpful on missions.

The Spies smile.

VICTOR'S GRANPA

Now come let's have some breakfast.

The Spies and Victor's grandpa go into the kitchen.

DISSVOLVE TO

INT. SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM THE OTHER NIGHT FLASHBACK

Violet tuck Victor in with the blanket to sleep.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Are you glad that I came with you?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes I do and I am glad that you changed.

Violet kiss Victor goodnight.

RETURN TO SCENE

Victor smiles in his sleep.

THE END


End file.
